Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper device, provided to a drive transmission system or the like of a vehicle, and comprising a spring seat that supports a coil spring which absorbs a torsional vibration.
Background Information
Conventionally, a damper device to which is inputted the drive force of the engine having a resin spring seat comprising a metal core therein as a spring seat for supporting a coil spring, is known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2008-249007). In this conventional damper device, a plurality of coil springs are interposed between a first rotating body and a second rotating body in the circumferential direction, and the two ends of each coil spring are seated on the rotating bodies via a spring seat.